


【银土】烙情  第三章

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《烙情》是原人物背景设定，全文共三章，彼此相关联，请从第一章开始看。





	1. 第一页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“还有什么没有说清楚的吗？”银时冲着近藤嚷嚷着。

近藤勋的视线在土方和银时两个人的脸上来回移动着，“坂田，我就不兜圈子了，那天你和桂小太郎当街和两个忍者打起来的事情，我们都知道了。”注意到一脸吃惊表情的银时望着土方，近藤紧接着说：“不是土方说的。是线人告诉我们的，当时并不知道为什么桂会和那两个人打起来，但是你却和桂站在了一边，这是事实吧？”

“近藤老大！坂田在这起案子帮了我们不少忙，再说他也是为救我才受的伤！这些事就不要再追究了吧！”沉默着的土方突然打断了近藤的话。

“诶？哈哈哈哈！刚才因为松平那老家伙在我才没有说话，现在没有外人了，就不要再继续胡说八道了吧！我没有兴趣救你，再说我这伤不是你刺的吗？就算是误伤，也还是你刺的吧？！”银时大声嚷着。

“闭嘴。”  
让银时立刻止住这夸张表情的是总悟的剑，那锋利的刀刃以难以理解的速度抵在了银时的喉咙上。他那双着无机质的酒红色瞳孔，不带一丝情感地说：“双簧就到此为止吧！老板，我劝你今天把和桂的事情交代清楚，不然大家脸上都不好看哦。”

近藤叹了口气，双手抱拳阴沉的脸，“松平大人虽然说了银时可以回去了。只不过，这件事不弄清楚我们没办法安心啊。”

“你们警察还真是会欺负人啊，不是用枪指着我就是用刀指着我。“银时狰狞地笑了一声，手指轻轻一拨将剑推到一边，瞪着总悟说：“不过，我看起来像是那么好欺负的人吗？”

发现他的手伸向腰间的洞爷湖，土方大喝了一声：“银时！住手！”

大概是土方的声音令他冷静下来，他放松力道叹了口气，“四天后的下午，我会把桂小太郎送来给你们，可以了吧！”

“我们凭什么要相信你？”总悟将剑收回来。  
“谁要你相信啊！”银时的死鱼眼带着同样嫌弃的眼神看着总悟。“这可是我和土方约定好的，作为交换——！”

“混蛋！你又开始胡说八道了吗？我杀了你哦！咳咳咳！！“土方朝银时的后脑勺猛拍了一下，自己被香烟狠呛了一口。

“你干什么！！痛痛痛！”这一巴掌过来银时觉得自己都要脑震荡了，皱着眉头大声叫出来。  
“唉.......！那么就这样约定了，到时候要是我们见不到桂，到时候就怪不得我们了。”近藤勋认真地说道。  
“说话算话。”

银时被守在门外的神乐和新八带走之后，近藤让土方也去休息了。惊动了整个警察部的大案终于结束了，近藤勋和坐在门廊上看着大家的训练，顺便让精神放松一点。近藤突然问道：“总悟，你刚才说他们两个的双簧，是什么意思？”

“哼，两个笨蛋罢了。”总悟嘟囔着。“老板会在丰元记的宅邸门口说土方刺伤他，是想要让我们大家都看到土方并没有和他这个攘夷志士扯上关系，也让松平老爹放心啊。”

“诶？是这样吗？”近藤有些吃惊地望着他，然后还是疑惑地问：“那土方又说是银时为了救他才被刺伤了？这是.......真的难懂啊！”

“土方啊，知道我们会以攘夷志士的事去为难老板，所以才把这件事说成是银时协助了他破了丰元记的案子，而且还救了他。”

“啊.......难、难道他、他们两个......诶——？”近藤的眉毛眼睛拧巴在一起，结结巴巴地说不出清楚话了。

“所以啊，我才说他们是两个笨蛋啊！啊.......我也要去睡一会儿，好累啊！”总悟说完后，站起身来，就往寝室方向走去。

===============================

土方十四郎站在试衣镜前，整理着制服的领巾和马甲的扣子，他仔仔细细地看了又看。从丰元记的案件到现在不过一周的时间，竟然觉得从真选组离开了好几年。也只有回到这里，土方才感觉自己存在的意义，才终于能睡个安稳觉。

我果然是属于这里的......  
他冲着镜子的人微笑了一下，将立在旁边的村麻纱拿起来准备出门。谁料到一推开们，十几个人表情各异地围在那里。有人高兴地拍掌的，有人给他送来点心，也有人激动地跑过来拥抱的，唯有一个人站在一旁淌眼抹泪。

“喂！别突然抱过来啊！山崎你的鼻涕——哎呀！给老子滚开！”  
忍不住抱住土方放声大哭的是山崎退，他一直为副长担忧着，甚至隔一天就去那个房间打扫一次。看到土方终于回来了，一时间情绪竟然有些失控了。

“吵死人了！你们马上去给老子训练啊！指标完不成的人全部去切腹！滚蛋！”鬼副长一旦开始爆粗，就意味着他生气了，再磨磨唧唧地绝对没有好果子吃，不一会儿大家全部做鸟兽散去了。

土方穿戴整齐是要准备出门的，必须要去平仓酒馆一趟。虽然住的时间不长，却还是给店老板添了不少麻烦，既然已经重新回到真选组了，那么去交代一声是必要的。

但是......  
“我觉得那姑娘喜欢你。”

银时的话突然在脑海里响起，他心头忍不住一紧。土方不是傻子，也不是铁石心肠，平仓纱希对他可能有好感的事情，他其实已经察觉到了，只是不想承认罢了。但是坂田银时却逼他直接面对这个很“麻烦”的现实。平仓是个好女孩，谁和她在一起的话一定会有个幸福的家庭。然而土方他非常清楚，自从进了真选组，早就没有组成普通家庭的可能。既然这样，一开始就不要给人家任何希望。

土方十四郎叹了口气，朝空中吐了口烟，推开了真选组的大门。

午餐时间已过，店里几乎没有什么客人。土方十四郎撩开门帘走了进去，四处张望着寻找老板。忽然从厨房跑出来一个服务员打扮的人，土方仔细一看竟然是平仓纱希。她穿着裙子，外面套着一个连身白色围裙，头发整齐地挽在脑后，还带着白色的头巾，依然是未施粉黛，却显得神采奕奕。纱希一看是他，顿时脸色大变，弯腰连连致歉：“啊！对不起！我没看出是您！真是对不起！”  
不由分说，土方被带到了一个小的包厢里，他疑惑地问道：“这是......？请问平仓老板在吗？”

“我父亲马上就回来，您先等一下！家父也有事情要跟您谈。”平仓手忙脚乱地端来茶水，双手窘迫地在围裙上擦拭着，“您、您先坐一会儿，我、我去换件衣服！”

没想到土方会突然过来，平仓纱希为自己的这副打扮尴尬地无地自容，满脸通红地跑进自己的感觉。他......今天穿着制服呢，也就是说已经复职了吧？坦白讲刚才从厨房跑出来一见到他，立刻就被他的英姿飒爽迷住了。在衣柜里翻找着衣服，甚至不知道穿哪件才好，又怕他在楼下等太久，匆匆换上一件藕粉色的佯装，用发带系住前额的头发，让黑发披散下来，为了让自己看起来更有精神，她特地化了不常用的口红。

土方十四郎默默地抽烟打发时间，纱希突然跑进来坐在他的面前，他一下就愣住了。几次见她都是和服，第一次见她穿洋装，完全就像是换了个人一样。女孩很聪明，担心只有两个人的包厢里土方会尴尬，主动问道：“土方先生这两天也没有来吃饭呢，是已经归队了吗？”

“是，案子已经结束了。这就要归队了。”  
“那么是什么样的案子呢？”纱希两眼放光，崇拜警察的少女心显而易见。  
“呃.......。”  
“啊......对不起，真选组内部有规定不能随意透露案件是吧？”女孩有些不好意思地低下头，“那、那么、土方先生觉得我们店的食物怎么样？如果有不周到的我们立刻纠正。”

“没有的事，平仓酒馆的食物都很好吃！”谈话很干涩，空气沉闷地令土方发闷。  
好想抽烟，不，好想离开。这才是土方内心真正的声音。

这时候，包厢的滑门被拉开，平仓老板端着两罐和两碟小菜进来了，立刻意识到要被留下来，土方心里暗自叫苦，然而这场麻烦的交涉才刚刚开始。

简单的寒暄后，平仓老板给两只杯子斟满救，不管土方再怎么解释自己正在上班中，都架不住对方的热情。酒过三巡之后，平仓老板  
突然说道：“  
“我这女儿娇生惯养，脾气也不好，让您为难了吧？”

“不、不，平仓小姐对人很好，是个温柔的人。”酒是好酒，喝了之后稍微有点上头，土方再三在心里提醒道千万不能失态。

“这么说土方先生觉得我女儿也是个好女孩咯？哼，但是我还发愁呢，她的婚事。”平仓老板拍了拍纱希的后背，她窘得深深埋下了头小声嘟囔着：“爸爸您在说什么啊！”

“您操心过度了，平仓小姐怎么会嫁不出去？只要她肯，要、要找什么样的都有。”土方稍微松了松领口，再次端起酒杯。

“那么，我把她嫁给土方先生怎么样？”平仓老板突然正色道。  
“诶？”


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

土方被狠狠地呛了一口酒，鼻子气管里顿时火辣异常，着实被吓得不轻。一边咳嗽一边思考对策，眼睛的余光都能看到纱希害羞得低着头不说话，很明显这是她的意愿。  
我要怎么回答才好.....！！

忽然，哗啦！滑门被拉开了——  
“这恐怕不行。”  
坂田银时的突然出现，令在在坐的三人都愣住了，然而最吃惊的还是土方。

“你、你怎么会在这儿？话说你这是怎么回事啊？！”银时满头大汗，扶着门框好半天都还在气喘吁吁，银色的卷发乱得令人咂舌，这一定是一路狂奔后的结果。

“当然是真选组的队员告诉我你在这里！怎么？我打扰了你的相亲吗？”银时扯着嘴角望着对面坐着的父女倆。

“什么相亲......”

“我想要把我的女儿交给他。”店老板望着银时微笑了一下说道：“这是很重要的事情，如果您是来用餐的，我可以让服务员来招呼您点单。

“不行。”  
银时眯着眼睛望着店老板，代替土方回答道。端起桌上的茶一饮而尽，容不得老板说话，他一把拉住平仓纱希的手腕：“我有些话要跟贵千金说，五分钟，可以的吧！”

“喂！银时，你干什么！”

眼看着纱希被拽到另一个包厢里，土方的心都要跳出来了，再看店老板的脸色已经有些发青了，端起酒杯默默地喝着。手心开始冒汗，喉咙也干得难受，最坏的结果就是银时直接告诉纱希他们两个人的关系，如果是那样的话，以后他还有什么脸面走在这条街上......  
土方颤抖着手点了支烟，试图让自己冷静一下。

“土方先生，那个人.......和你的关系很好呢。”  
“不，一点也不好。我和他是冤家，对头。”  
“有这么替你着想的对头，也是幸运的啊。”老板意味深长地说。

“爸爸。”女孩已经回来了，她虚弱地唤着父亲，“爸爸，不要再说了。”  
“平仓小姐？”土方望了一眼靠在门框上双手抱拳的坂田银时，再看看她苍白的脸色，心里更加七上八下了。

“对不起......给土方先生添麻烦了。”纱希弯下腰，颤抖着声音说道：“我.......祝您幸福，以后还请再到我们店里来吃饭。”说完后红着眼睛离开了包厢，店老板轻声打了招呼后立刻追了过去。

“还不走？”银时冷冷地说着。

既然已经不欢而散，再呆下去就没什么意思了。跟着坂田银时离开了平仓酒馆时，土方突然很不安，一直吊儿郎当人突然沉默不语，再没有什么比这个更恐怖的事了。   
“银时，你刚才.....给纱希说了什么？”果然还是最介意的是这个。  
“.......”

“你、你突然急着找我是有什么事吗？”见他不回答，土方只好换个问题。  
银时依然没有说话大步朝前走着，忽然拉着他的胳膊拐进了一栋矮楼。这里是他和银时开房过的地方，土方一下子慌了神大声叫道：“混蛋！放开我！来这种地方要做什么？！”

“做什么？”银时停下了脚步，一脸淡定地说：“当然是做爱啊。”  
“呃....！不——”  
“不要吗？”银时冷笑了一下，松开了被他紧紧抓住的手腕：“如果实在不要就回去吧。”

这个家伙......是真的吃醋了。 

土方忽然明白了银时古怪的行为，脸上的表情渐渐放松下来，将最后一口烟吸完之后，慢慢走过去，那双深邃的藏蓝色的眼睛毫不退却地和银时对视着说道：“我明白了。要做爱是吗？那么，今天要做到我满意为止哦。”

很少见到这样的土方，赌气的表情非常性感，而他本身却不自知。  
银时已经开始兴奋了。 

一走进房间后，土方十四郎便开始解制服的扣子，一边冲着正在关门的银时说：“去冲个澡吧！——“话还没说完，银时猛地搂住他开始热吻起来。土方忍不住皱起了眉头，这是一个惩罚性的吻，舌尖被撅住搅弄着，不管是津液还是呼吸都要被夺走一般。

“刚才你说的话，我不同意。”  
银时将他推到墙边，用手指轻轻抚摸着他有些肿的嘴唇，“不是要做到你满意为止，而是要做到我满意为止。”银时邪魅地笑着，将右腿抵在他腿间，有些粗鲁的把他上衣脱下来。片刻间，土方结实的上半身便裸露出来，他肩膀腰腹间柔韧的线条让银时忍不住来回抚摸。

“银时，你.......”银时轻轻地咬着他的锁骨，然后一路向下在他的胸口上留下点点红印，土方忍不住颤抖起来，沙哑着声音说：“敢在我脖子上留下吻痕......杀了你哦。唔.....”

想要感受他的身体，任何遮挡都是多余的。不消片刻，银时便和土方赤裸相对了。突然就直面银时的裸体，土方还是有些别扭的。没有给他任何机会尴尬，银时将他拖进浴室：“不是要洗澡吗？”

“亏你想得出——！呀！”  
花洒的冷热水交替时刺激了土方的皮肤， 紧跟着被银时从身后紧紧抱住。

被银时手指抚弄着，在他的视线中勃起，这种事简直......土方咬着嘴唇憋地耳根通红。而后腰处的违和感，来带的滚烫的温度都清楚地告诉他，银时此刻已经燃烧起来了。

在热水的冲淋下，身体很快就放松下来。土方的所有感官都在听从银时的指挥，愉悦和快感堆积下，理智已经屈从与肉体的享受。那个坚挺的部位，突然感觉到一股不同寻常的热度，土方喉间忍不住发出一声闷哼，银时的双手紧紧扣住他的臀部，含住并且急切的挑逗着他。银发的脑袋在他的小腹位置，雾气中看到那猩红的瞳孔迸发出要吞噬他的眼神。

他在.....做什么？  
银时从没有为他做这种事，土方心里很震惊，但不可否认，在他技巧的撩拨下真的很舒服。性器此刻涨得厉害，银时的舌尖对着那小孔轻轻戳刺的时候，土方觉得天旋地转，突然抓住那被淋湿的银发脑袋无法抑制地挺起腰。

“喂！你他妈的还真是不客气啊！”  
银时背对着他，赶紧清洗掉土方弄进嘴里的东西。再次转过来的时候，土方正靠在墙上，大概是刚刚射精整个人有些脱力，当他看到蒸汽中银时的脸，心底真的感觉到了害怕。

坂田银时是白夜叉，他杀人不眨眼。不，在第一次被他抱的时候土方就感觉到了，他吃人不吐骨头。如果不及时制止他暴走，今天一定会被做的很惨。

“银时，你听我说——”土方双手撑在瓷砖上，正要说话的时候，后穴被入侵，他咬着牙，努力放松身体，然而银时在那肠道里探索搅动，令他从腰到膝盖都颤动着。 

“要说的话等会儿有的是时间。现在给我专心点！”银时在他的腰窝处轻轻一舔，正在此时，手指似乎找到了那个神秘的部位。

“别按那里......银时，真的别！！啊！”

“嘿嘿，很舒服的嘛！你看这不是又挺起来了吗？”终于感觉到土方的身体放松下，银时将自己送到那穴口，低吼道：“要来了哦！”

此刻脑子里一片空白，没有办法思考。在花洒的喷淋下，土方甚至能感觉到热水随着银时的动作进入身体，此刻手掌和脚底接触的瓷砖似乎都在挑逗他，两边腰侧被银时的手掌掐的生疼，后穴更是被被强行进入的利刃刺痛。


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

然而真正令土方感到害怕的是，被撬开的不仅仅只有身体，是什么时候自己的心都被撬开了......欲望的潮水再次冲击过来，从那个隐秘处忽然传来了令人战栗的快感，他很想叫出声，却总觉内脏都没有空间吸入空气。

“十四，你是我的！”  
身后动作的人同样要集中精神，到了最后要爆发的时候，银时突然吼了一声。  
“少胡说！啊！呼呼......呼呼”

白色的液体顺着墙体流下来，他贴着墙跪在了地上，银时则趴在他的背上，呢喃着：“你就是我的......”

只停顿了半分钟，银时就将他从浴室拖到了床上，指着自己左肩上的伤说：“这是你为了近藤的事情砍伤的吧？”然后又指了指肋骨上一道道划伤：“这是为了你的拜托，万齐的琴弦割伤的。”

“还有这儿，是为了掩护你，被攘夷的那群疯子砍伤的。”银时如数家珍般地向土方介绍着，最后指了指锁骨下方的新伤：“这里就不用说了吧？给我盖了那么多章，想不认账吗？”

“你.....整天都在想什么？”  
土方失声笑着，拉着他的手臂在他肩膀上那处刀疤的位置狠狠地要咬了一口：“混蛋，这才是盖章吧！”

“啊！”  
那地方被咬出两道月牙印，银时皱着眉头嘟囔着：“真是的！下手狠，下嘴也狠啊！”

“你到底给纱希说了什么？”土方拉过被子盖住身体，开始问道。  
“说你有恋爱的对象了，而且你很爱你的他，让她放弃吧。”  
“诶——？又擅自胡说八道了吗？！“土方瞪着他。   
”我胡说了吗？”银时眯起了眼睛，就像是发动进攻前的大型食肉动物。  
“......”  
“丰元记是怎么处理的？”银时还是忍不住问道。

“关三个月缴纳罚款。哼，这就是极限了，毕竟他的根基很深的，想要动他除非将军有这个心。”土方有些不甘心地说着，忽然想起了一件重要的事：“呐，我问你，那天在他院子里的炸弹，是不是桂投的？”  
“不知道。”银时眨巴着眼睛答道。

“那么，我和那两个忍者在厨房里打斗的时候，在外面和他的家臣战斗的人，是你和桂吧？”土方的眼神像是看穿一切般凌厉。

“唉.......我说过的吧，明天我就把桂给你送到真选组门口，到时候你亲自问他不就知道了？” 银时嘴角扬起一丝信心十足的微笑，然后身体再次叠上了土方：“在床上别说这些事了，今天不是说了要做到我满意为止吗，等会儿就算是你求饶我也不会停下来的哦。”

刚刚冲完澡的土方，微凉的身体再次滚烫起来。将头埋进枕头里，还是能听见他喉间溢出的小动物般呜咽的声音，这具肉体正在濒临崩溃。银时在他的背上热切的吻着，感受他身体的轻颤和收缩。银时很满意地看着他，此刻他不再是那个威风八面的鬼副长，只是个贪欢的男人。

是我，改造了他。所以，他是我的。

最后一次，银时在他的身体里释放出热液的时候，土方迎来的一次干高潮，是真正意义上都被榨干了。银时依然紧紧地搂着他昏睡过去的时候，土方连起身去浴室都做不到了。土方的脸上汗水和泪水已经分不清楚了，在模糊的视线中他看到银时满足的表情，有气无力地自言自语着：“我的身体被你弄成这副样子，已经不可能再去拥抱别人了，你是笨蛋吗......”

其实我也是笨蛋啊。


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

记得上一次坂田银时和桂小太郎、伊丽莎白一起肩并肩走在路上，都已经是半年前的事了。今天他们是一起从万事屋出发的，没错他们是要去真选组。大约走了20分钟，三个人不约而同地停下了脚步，前面200米的地方就是真选组的大门了。

“假发，你走过去之后，就对门口的警卫说要找土方，他们大概会边往里冲便大喊大叫。到时候，你只管往外走。我和伊丽莎白都会接应你的。”银时认真地交代着。

“我再纠正你一次！不是假发是桂！银时你的这个计划真是把我往死里害啊，如果他们不进去通报，直接逮捕我怎么办？”

“你把这个胡子和帽子戴上，他们认不出你一定会进去通报的。你放心，即便是他们要逮捕你，我们也不会袖手旁观的。”银时从背上的小包袱里面拿出作伪装的东西递给他。

“好吧。”桂思考了片刻，伊丽莎白举出的板子上写着：你放心，有我们呢！他将一顶鸭舌帽带好，然后把一撮小胡子贴在鼻子下方，今天他特地换了一身运动服，就是为了能快速逃离现场。

“那我就出发了。”说完这句桂便走了过去。

为什么桂小太郎做出这种惊人的举动？他真选组可是通缉了几年的人，说到底还是因为银时给他抛出了一个非常诱人的条件：只要他能在真选组门口站几分钟，银时就会考虑和他一起计划攘夷大业。

对于桂来说，此刻最大的风险不是真选组可能会真的逮捕他，而是银时会不会.......真的把他当做人情送给土方，毕竟他已经看出来那个警察对银时非常重要。然而，即便是这样，桂依然选择了相信银时。

“我是来见你们副长土方十四郎的。请通报一下。”桂故意压低了声音。

警卫仔细看了看他，好像真的没有认出他，其中一个警卫推门进去通报。此时的真选组其实已经是严阵以待了，虽然对银时的话半信半疑，却还是做好了准备。一听见有人拜访，土方立刻带着四五个人朝大门处走去。

听到里面有喧闹声，桂立刻拔腿开跑。土方冲到门口的时候，看见一个带着帽子的长发男人已经跑到了100多米以外的地方，他大喊了一声：“给我追呀！”大家一拥而上的时候，他却突然双手扶住膝盖，满脸冷汗地动弹不得。

那个混蛋！！   
土方心里怒骂道，因为昨天的过度贪欢，今天他能继续上班已经很勉强了，下体到腰部几乎要断了一样酸胀，要想跑起来是根本不可能的。他用力拍了一下脑袋，不由地猜疑银时昨天根本就是故意要做得那么过分！

“土方，看来停职那几天你体力退化的很厉害啊！桂就交给我吧！”  
只见总悟扛着他那门很钟爱的炮筒慢慢地走出来，瞄准桂的身影摆好了设计的姿势，容不得土方制止，前方发出一声巨响后升腾起满天的烟雾。

土方无力地叹了口气，开始往回走。不用说，桂一定又趁乱逃走了。 

忽然怀里的手机响了起来，土方立刻掏出来打开一看是条短信，居然是坂田银时发来的短讯：“桂小太郎已经送到真选组的门口了，不知道你有没有抓到他，但是按照预定，我们要开始正式交往了吧？”

“交往你个鬼呀！坂田银时你这个混蛋！我要杀了你！”  
站在真选组门口的土方十四郎，突然失控的大吼起来，把进出的队员们吓了一大跳，山崎退小心翼翼地问道：“副长，你的意思.....是现在要去逮捕坂田吗？”

“给我滚开！”  
过了好一会儿，土方忽然苦笑起来：没想到我土方竟然被他吃的那么死，不管是在剑术上，还是在战场上，甚至在床上，我都始终是他的手下败将，真不甘心啊！  
但是。  
算了，我认输了。

【全文完】


End file.
